


drip. drip.

by chenlaechl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Mark, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Lowercase, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, dramatic jeno, mark in glasses, sad jeno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlaechl/pseuds/chenlaechl
Summary: the confession echoing in his ears.mark had poured his heart out in front of him, unknowingly. addressing those bitter sweet words to his lover each of them piercing jeno’s heart, tinting it a little bit more black than before, leading it to burst invisibly in marks hands.
Relationships: Lee Jeno & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 11





	drip. drip.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is just word vomit bc im sad.  
> i've been suffering from anxiety this past weeks and I needed to let it out.  
> this is pt. 1 of me getting over my anxiety by projecting.  
> jeno, honey im so sorry lmao  
> im not a good writer feel free to critique my writing so i can improve me. be nice tho im fragile.  
> also I don't have a beta reader and english isn't my native language so sorry in advance  
> this is song inspired here da playlist:  
> [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/33tE9bpJNs9MFJYE6QHp0l?si=I0TJP01HTnagqd4XYKPb1A)

sweat was running down his back, tickling his forehead, leaving a salty taste on his lips and endlessly dripping down his chin. the familiarity of his motions leading him, obeying the rhyme of the song. kicking his left leg forward. floating over the floor and sensing the hardness of the wooden ground on his bare feet. letting his movements translate his fear and pain. drowning his thoughts in the endless loop of the melody playing in the background. he kept losing his sense of time over the desperation in himself. he wasn’t supposed to witness it, it wasn’t for his eyes to see, it wasn’t for his ears to hear, it wasn’t for him.  
jeno let the music float through his body. stomping in exasperation, moving his upper body slowly up and down, whirling around and carelessly falling on the floor in a breaking motion, dragging himself into the endless pit of anguish. showcasing the fragility of his broken heart.  
the confession echoing in his ears.  
mark had poured his feelings out in front of him, unknowingly. addressing those bitter sweet words to his lover each of them piercing jenos heart, tinting it a little bit more black than before, leading it to burst invisibly in marks hands. the anxiety absorbing him and replacing his gut with a hard-stoned clump of thoughts with a dark and unsettling story line. each scenario ending up with jeno drowning in his own lamentation. life wasn’t fair but one could only endure this much. suffocating on the pain of an unrequited love. not able to escape the vivid and vibrant emotions of happiness concluding in an sea of profound agony. contrasting his gentle and delicate movements, coming together in a composition of tragic love. a love whom is so strong it makes the dancer lose his purity in viewing the world. whom influences his perspectives of life a confrontation his heart wasn’t ready to experience and heal from. thus suffocating in his hearts pain and reliving his most painful encounter with love. infatuated with the feeling of the painful love, trapped in a masochistic inner world lead by a sadist.  
jeno lifts this arm, following the movement with his head gazing at his trembling finger tips, is this what love does to you? he averts his eyes which land on the mirror reflecting a trembling boy covered in sweat with a pained expression. the edge is visible, slowly approaching jeno’s minefield of feelings and thoughts. he drops on the floor in a dramatic movement spreading his aching limbs.  
it wasn’t meant to be, they weren’t. even though he knew that it didn’t mean it hurt less.  
wasn’t he good enough to be noticed, to be at least considered.  
his head was pounding and his warm body felt odd against the cold floor underneath him, it made him tremble. the cold creeping up on him like all his thoughts he’s had this past hours, the music suddenly becoming a pounding headache.  
after what felt like an hour he got up and immediately went for his water bottle. the liquid was a fresh contrast to his dry throat. checking his watch just confirmed that he indeed lost his sense of time, he was gonna be scolded so badly. it was 2:53am he had to be fast if he intended to get the last bus to their dorm. he dried his sweaty hair, threw on his hoodie and slipped in his shoes, he had no time for a shower. as soon as he left the sm building he felt the cold air, which was rather contra produktive since he was covered in sweat, he decided to sprint to the bus stop. he was just in time when he entered the bus he was greeted by a warm cloud that hugged him, separating him from the cold air outside. the bus driver looked tired, so he decided to give him a soft greeting before heading straight to the back of the bus. he sat on a window seat and pulled out his headphones from his sports bag, he decided for his per usual playlist and starred out of the window trying to blend out all the negative thoughts trying to crawl up. he had long decided that those were always gonna stay in the practice room so they wouldn’t trap him and influence his daily life. he wasn’t allowed to be anxious in this kind of industry. once he left the practice room he was able to view the things in a more practical way, which was in itself rather ironic, but he wasn’t gonna let heartbreak get in the way of his hard work and all their achievements as a team.  
soon he arrived at the dorm, he had previously checked his phone there were no calls from their managers. jeno assumed that that was a good sign.  
poor boy wasn’t prepared for the confrontation he was about to face though. he silently opened the door and slipped into the dorm. he tried to be quiet as possible not to wake anyone up. after all he didn’t expect the lights coming from the living room. he slowly took his shoes off and drooped his bag on the floor. he closed the gap between himself and the living room with rather cautious steps.  
he was expecting a slightly mad manger, what he didn’t expect was a worried mark.  
jeno felt like the universe plotted against him, all he wanted was a shower and to sneak into renjun's bed for some cuddling. none of his plans included a distressed mark with glasses slipping of his nose and an oversized white t-shirt which build a rather nice contrast to his tanned skin. “where have you been?”, came the curious question, “is your hair wet? were you caught in the rain?”, the older continued his interrogation, stepping into jeno’s personal space touching his hair, this took the latter by surprise and he abruptly stepped back, “ah.. sorry mark but thats sweat”, he said not able to hide his smile at marks disgusted facial expression. “eww you should’ve said something earlier, were you at practice? till now?”, “yeah, i kinda forgot to check the clock while working, why are you up though?” jeno asked slightly nervous. what kept mark up, by now it was almost 3:25am, “oh yeah, i was just waiting for you”, he said lightly tilting his head and glancing at jeno, “your sure stay out long”, he stated clearly waiting for a reply. jeno was caught off guard he wasn’t prepared therefore he had no suitable answer he decided to stay quiet. mark took this hand and dragged him to the couch. “hey, is everything okay? the others told me that you’ve been practicing quite a lot lately”, jeno had nothing to say, he knew mark wanted to talk and discuss what was bothering him but he couldn’t possible speak to the personification of his problem and pain.  
“yeah, i’m just trying to improve my skills, i think lately i’ve been lacking that’s it” he said smiling, mark wasn’t buying it but he knew jeno was as stubborn as him so he just sighed and got up. “fine, im letting go this time, now go shower”, jeno grimaced, got up and went into the bathroom, leaving a concerned mark behind.  
jeno’s little heart was beating at a fast pace, love was irrational, he put such big hope in this little gesture. he was ready to put his heart in marks hands yet again, just for him to break it.  



End file.
